A Love Behind The Mask
by xxdopegirl
Summary: Di hutan itulah aku bertemu denganya,di hutan dewa gunung,yang konon katanya tempat berdiamnya para toh. Tetapi dialah alasan mengapa setiap libur musim panas aku selalu mengunjungi pamanku. it's YoonMin with Yoon TOP! BTS fanfict! RnR please?


A love behind the mask

Min Yoongi X Park Jimin

Rate: T

A/N: Cerita ini remake dari sebuah anime dengan judul "Hotarubi no mori e",aku hanya mengubahnya sedikit demi kepentingan cerita(?)

.

.

.

Chapter 1: Meet

.

.

.

"Jimin,jangan lupakan baju ganti dan semangka untuk paman!"

"Iya ibu"

"Jangan lupakan topimu juga"

"Sudah ku pakai kok! Aku berangkat bu!"

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah stasiun bus di ujung jalan,lalu duduk disana dengan perasaan bahagia. Entah karena apa aku jadi bersemangat untuk mengunjungi pamanku yang letak rumahnya berada di pedesaan terpencil,yang jelas,tujuanku mengunjungi rumah paman setiap musim panas yaitu untuk bertemu seseorang. Min Yoongi namanya.

.

.

.

Aku pernah tersesat di hutan dewa gunung saat aku masih kecil,yang konon katanya tempat berdiamnya para roh. Setelah berputar-putar mencari jalan keluar,akupun kelelahan sampai tak bisa bergerak.

"Paman... huwaaaa"

Saat aku mulai menangis karena takut dan kesepian,dia muncul dari kejauhan.

"Hiks... Paman Jung... hiks"

"Hey! Pendek!"

Ia berteriak dan memanggilku pendek. Aku mendongakan kepalaku,melihat ke arah sekitar dengan wajah bingung. Lalu aku menemukan pria itu berdiri di antara pepohonan dengan menggunakan topeng serigala berwana putih,kemeja berwarna putih,baju merah,dan celana jeans panjang.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Ia bertanya.

"ADA ORANG! AKU SELAMAT!" Aku yang terlalu bersemangat karena menemukan seseorang akhirnya berteriak dan berlari menghampirinya. "Astaga" Saat aku hampir memeluknya,ia segera menghindar dan **BRUGH...** aku jatuh dengan posisi tersungkur.

"M-maaf" Ucapnya. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. "Kau ini... anak manusia kan?" Tanya pria itu,aku membulatkan mataku sambil terdiam. "Jika manusia menyentuhku,aku akan menghilang." Ia melanjutkan. Aku menatapnya lama.

"'Jika manusia?' memangnya kakak bukan manusia?" dengan polosnya aku bertanya. "Di hutan inilah... aku tinggal" jawabnya. Lagi-lagi aku membulatkan mataku. "Eh? Berarti kakak roh?" aku berseru senang. "Tapi... apa yang kakak maksud dengan menghilang?" aku kembali bertanya. Dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi,aku mencoba untuk memegangnya, dia menghindar dan terus menghindar hingga-

 **Tuk!**

Dia memukulku dengan sebuah batang kayu yang ia temukan. "Ugh..sakit... beneran bukan manusia ya... tidak ada manusia yang memukul anak kecil seperti itu!" aku mengusap dahiku pelan sambil meringis. "Tentu saja bukan,yang ku maksud dengan menghilang... lenyap,aku akan lenyap. Dewa gunung memberikanku mantra,jika aku tersentuh manusia,itulah akhir hidupku"

Aku menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan,dan pada akhirnya aku merasa bersalah. "Ma-maafkan aku.." aku menunduk.

"Peganglah,pendek,pegang kayu ini" ia mengulurkan batang kayu itu untuk kupegang. "Kau tersesat,kan? Aku akan mengantarmu keluar dari hutan ini" ia masih mengulurkan kayu itu sambil menatap lurus ke arah depan. "HUWAAA TERIMA KASIH!" aku berlari hendak memeluknya "Hey! Heyyy!" ia menjauh lalu-

 **Tuk!**

Ia memukulku dengan kayu lagi. "Sudah dibilangin juga..." dia menumpu pada lututnya sambil menghirup udara sebanyak banyaknya. "Ma-maaf,kebiasaan..." aku berguling di rumput sambil memegang dahiku yang dipukul olehnya.

Aku menyusuri tangga-tangga berlumut yang menjadi jalan untuk keluar dari hutan itu sambil memegang batang kayu tadi. "Rasanya seperti kencan ya?" tanyaku sambil terkikik. "Kencan yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya ya..." ia menjawab dengan nada malas. Aku kembali terkikik. "Apa kau... tidak takut?"ia menatapku. "Hum? Takut apa?" aku mendongakan kepalaku,balik menatapnya. "Tidak" jawabnya.

Pada akhirnya aku diantar oleh roh itu hingga gapura yang menjadi pintu masuk untuk ke hutan dewa gunung. "Dari sini jalan lurus saja,nanti ada jalan setapak,selamat jalan"ia menatapku dari balik topengnya. "Apa kakak selalu ada di sini? Jika aku kembali,bisakah kita bertemu lagi?"

"Disini adalah tempat dimana dewa gunung dan para roh tinggal. Kau akan tersesat bila menginjakkan kaki di sini,kau tak seharusnya kesini. Itu yang dikatakan penduduk desa kan?"

Aku terdiam,hingga akhirnya aku tersenyum,mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Namaku Park Jimin,nama kakak siapa?" Tanyaku. Ia terdiam cukup lama,topeng rubahnya yang berekspresi datar agak membuatku takut karena aku menatapnya cukup lama. "Pokoknya,aku akan kesini lagi besok,membawa sesuatu untuk berterima kasih,sampai jumpa!" aku berlari kecil menuju jalan setapak yang dimaksud roh itu,sebelum ia menyahut. "Namaku Min Yoongi" . Dan saat aku berbalik untuk melihatnya,ia menghilang.

.

.

.

TBC

 **A/N:** HAAIII! BERTEMU LAGI BERSAMA AUTHOR SUPER NGARET INI DI FF BARU MUEHEHE.g maapkeun aku belum bisa lanjut nulis kelanjutan buat ff TWD T.T aku stuck/?

Btw,fyi aja,meskipun sudah ditulis di awal tapi aku mau mengingatkan lagi/? Kalau ff ini remakenya sebuah anime dengan judul jepangnya "Hotarubi no mori e". Kalau mau cek animenya silahkann itu anime keren banget xD. Satu lagi,karna aku otw UN,jadi sepertinya ff ini pun agak ngaret kayanya :'3. Jadi maapkeun dakuh kalo telat update lagi hehe. Yang mau tanyatanya boleh ke igku _xxdopegirl_ atau id line: naon_cik

RnR juseyo? Thank you ^^


End file.
